Doo Not Disturb
| nextepisode= }} Doo Not Disturb is the twelfth episode of season 2 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, and the thirty-eighth overall. Premise The gang get caught in a snowstorm and have to check into a hotel, which is currently being haunted by the ghost of its original owner, who's returned to enforce her rules. Synopsis At a hotel called the Good Son Inn, a woman named Mrs. Warwik checks into her room and puts her suitcase in the closet. Suddenly, she hears a ticking sound then finds a sign in the closet that says "Good Boys Neatly Hang Their Clothes in the Closet," so she follows the rule and hangs her Jacket in the closet. She is about to lay down on her bed when the ticking noise is heard again; she looks around then finds another sign that says "Good Boys Don't Wear their Shoes in Bed," so she takes her shoes off. Mrs. Warwik is about to set her coffee down when she finds another sign on the bedside table that says "Good Boys Use Coasters," but fed up with the rules, Mrs. Warwik puts her coffee down without a coaster. She then watches TV and starts to hear that same ticking sound and looks around the room to find out where it's coming from. With no luck, she calls front desk to talk about it. He mentions the rules and asks if she broke one of them which she admits. So the man hangs up leaving Mrs. Warwik confused. She tries to call him back but is confronted by a scary old lady making the ticking noise. Meanwhile, the gang is driving through the snow, as Fred is complaining that Shaggy and Scooby have no self-control while Velma states that Fred can't control being controlling. Daphne then moves stuff around in the van, when Fred asks what she is doing. Daphne says it's feng shui to help the gang harmonize. Fred, however, refuses to listen and prefers the van how it is. Daphne then talks about Fred's controlling attitude which he responds that he is not, causing the rest of the gang to laugh. Shaggy then bets Fred that if he can make it one night without telling the gang what to do or what not to do they won't call him controlling ever again, which Fred accepts. Velma then gets a report on her phone about a snow storm and advises that they stop at the nearest hotel and wait it out. Fred starts to get controlling then goes with Velma's plan later after remembering the bet. They stop at The Good Son Inn where they meet the man at the front desk. Fred tries to get his attention, but he points his eyes at a sign that says "Good Boys Ring the Bell for Service." Once Fred rings the bell, the man talks, which freaks the gang out. The man introduces himself as Jack Stanley the owner of The Good Son Inn, which was left for him to run after his Mother passed. He gives them the register book to sign in and asks them to use the black pen. When Fred signs in, he notices only Mrs. Warwik's signature and says that it's just them and her. Suddenly, a creepy man appears behind them stating that Mrs. Warwik left like everyone else. Jack introduces the man as Reggie, the caretaker, who leaves grumpily. When Velma asks what caused Jack's guest to leave, he replies that it was his Mother. He says that Ms. Warwik broke the rules and that his Mother is very particular about them. Fred then questions Jack, who said his mother was no longer with them, but Jack assures that she is always with them watching and that they have placed friendly reminders of their rules everywhere. He then gives them their room keys and says supper is at seven. In their room, Fred believes there is a mystery, he is about to decide looking for clues, but then asks the gang what they want to do. Daphne is going to rearrange the furniture in the room for her feng shui, Shaggy and Scooby want to go check on supper, and Velma suggests reading the motel history book for clues. Fred, starting to go nuts without control, decides to leave the room. Shaggy and Scooby go to the dining room and find a cart full of deserts. They are about to eat, when Scooby spots a rule that says "Good Boys Eat their Vegetables Before Desert," but since Jack is not around they decide to eat the deserts anyway. Suddenly, they hear a ticking sound and then find Jack's Mother behind them. Shaggy says that they already ate, but Mother points to another rule sign that says "Good Boys Don't Lie." So they run to the elevator while Mother is following them. They manage to get in, but Mother stops the elevator door. She then opens the door only to find Shaggy and Scooby dressed up as bellhops. However, she doesn't buy the act and starts chasing them around the elevator. Scooby then starts pushing buttons until he accidentally pushes the release button on the elevator, which causes the elevator to drop down fast until Scooby pushes another button which stops it, allowing him and Shaggy to escape. Meanwhile, Fred walks down the hall in anger about being controlling until he hears strange opera music coming from upstairs. He goes to check it out until he sees an open room door and is about to open it until he is stopped by Jack. He questions why Fred is on the floor, which he replies about the strange music and sounds coming from the room. Fred asks if the room is Jack's, but Jack says that "we never go in there" which confuses Fred. Jack never talked to Fred about the floor they're on and says that the most important rule of all is to never enter room 455 because it's mother's room, Fred creeped out by Jack then assures him that he'll keep that in mind. Back in the room, Daphne had just finished her feng shui and states that they will solve the mystery when the boys get back, but Velma questions how they're going to get in. Shaggy and Scooby then arrive, but can't get into the room. They proceed to tell Velma and Daphne that they saw Jack's Mother then compete over the ticking sound she made. Suddenly, Mother then arrives, so Shaggy and Scooby frantically order Daphne to let them in. She is not completely aware of their predicament, as she is too focused on her feng shui, which she thinks they will upset, so Velma lets them in. Fred then shows up and asks to be let in after a frightening encounter that he had which angers Shaggy and Scooby. The gang wonders what to do about Mother, which Shaggy suggests leaving, but the storm is still hard. Daphne asks Fred on what to do, but due to the bet he makes, Velma suggest his opinion to check Jack's room for clues. When they get there they find a stack of offer letters to buy the hotel which all come from the same company, Castaway's Resort Hotel. Shaggy suggests they want to expand, which Velma agrees because their latest offer is substantial. Daphne wonders why the hotel is so valuable when Reggie shows up spooking the gang. Reggie talks about parts of the hotel he hasn't seen, and when asked about them, Reggie points toward the cellar which has a rule on the door that say "Good Boys Don't Even Mention The Cellar." The gang then checks it out and find sa lot of creepy stuff within it. Fred then notices something under a tarp which he uncovers to reveal a giant "S." Suddenly, they hear the ticking sound and find Mother. A chase occurs around the hotel which leads the gang outside in the snow hiding in a maze. Daphne then admits not having Fred in control has not been helpful. As Fred tries to admit his problems, Daphne then feng shuis the gang. This causes Velma to look at the sign which Fred states is the final piece of the puzzle. So, Fred comes up with a plan that involves breaking the most important rule of all: entering room 455. Mother then walks into the room where the opera music is revealed to be coming from a record player, then goes into the bathroom where she finds Scooby taking a shower. She is then sprayed in the face with water by Shaggy, slips on some pearls by Fred, trips over a clothes line by Daphne and then falls into a chest. Mother then pops out of the chest and gets hit in the face with the opera record by Reggie. The police arrive and arrest Mother who is revealed to be Reggie, but the real Reggie claims it's not. Fred then reveals that the other Reggie is an unknown man which confuses the gang. Jack then enters the scene and recognizes the man as his estranged twin brother Josh Stanley. The whole scheme was a family affair that broke all the rules. When the gang first arrived at The Good Son Inn, Jack only mentioned his Mother leaving the hotel to him, but when Fred saw Jack upstairs he used the term "we." The truth is, the hotel was left to Jack and his brother Josh, but the difference between them was that Josh hated Mother's rules and resented Jack for enforcing them after she was gone. Josh forfeited his half of the business and took off, although contrary to his departure, Josh was still desperate to own The Good Son Inn, but by his rules. The stack of offer letters the gang found was from The Castaway's Resort Hotel, and that castaway was none other than Josh himself. He'd use his experience to start his own successful hotel business which earned him enough money to buy The Good Son Inn but loyal to his mother, Jack wouldn't sell. Frustrated, the castaway had to resort to extreme measures by infiltrating the hotel disguised as Reggie so he could move freely about the grounds while haunting guests as the ghost of Mother as needed. He held the real Reggie captive in room 455, where he knew Jack would never enter because good boys don't enter room 455, which Fred discovered while investigating the strange music and loud noises from behind the door. So as guests arrived and broke the rules, the ghost of Mother would scare them away all just to drive down profits and force Jack to sell. When Shaggy questions about the big "S" they found, Fred states it was the most important clue of all because the hotel was originally The Good Sons Inn. But when Josh left the hotel, Jack removed the second "S" to reflect how Mother would have felt, because there was only one good son left. Josh is about to say he would've gotten away with it, but then corrects himself because he'd never gotten away with anything. Jack then advises Josh not to yell which makes him mad about the rules and gets taken away by the police. Reggie thanks the gang for saving him and states that they make a good team. Fred then gets happy because he won the bet and now he's back in control of the gang. Suddenly, another ticking sound is heard which Jack answers the sound as Father. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Jack Stanley * Reggie Villains: * Ghost of Mother * Josh Stanley Other characters: * Mrs. Warwik * Mrs. Stanley * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 * Mr. Stanley Locations * Good Son Inn Objects * Portrait of Mrs. Stanley * Pearls * Chest * Metronome * Rope * Fred's wristwatch Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Josh Stanley's truck Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Cultural references * This episode contains several allusions to the movie Psycho. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby & Shaggy as bellhops. * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * Trap * Daphne Du Jour: Feng shui. Animation mistakes and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's unclear when the snowstorm took place, because the gang don't have any appropriate attire for the current weather conditions. They even go out later on, with just their regular clothing. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 episodes